Mystery at the Sohmas
by zone-out
Summary: A thunderstorm is rolling in and someone is lurking about in the shadows. Find out what happens in this Fruits Basket thriller! updated
1. The Storm

Disclaimer: I know it's sad but I don't own Fruits Basket :(

**Mystery at the Sohmas**

**Chapter One: The Storm**

The clouds were deepening in their shade of depressing gray singling for oncoming relentless thunderstorm. A flash of lightning struck soon followed by the soft plunking noise of the raindrops hitting the windowpane. The sky grew even darker as the rain continued to fall, becoming heavier with each passing second. Yuki sat silently watching the storm with what seemed like little interest.

Again a bolt of lightning came crashing down from the sky, lightening up the whole area brightly. For that brief moment, Yuki swore he saw a figure standing just beyond their home. Despite himself, chills ran down his spin as an unpleasant feeling began to burrow itself in the back of his mind. He leaned closer to the window searching for something, anything, but it had become too dark outside to see very far. Leaning back in his chair, Yuki took a few calming breaths and ordering himself to stop thinking about mysterious men he thought he saw outside his window. Just as he began to settle down there came a soft knock at the door causing him to jump slightly.

"Yuki-kun?" Came a tentative voice from the other side of the door. "May I come in?"

"Of course Honda-san," he replied unable to contain a smile that was spreading across his face. Even on such a depressing day like this, Tohru brought sunshine.

Slowly the door opened revealing young Tohru Honda. The light outside the hallway illuminated all of her soft features that held a look of surprise.

"Yuki-kun! Are you all right? Sitting alone in the dark, I mean…"she said trailing off on her last sentence, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sound so prying!"

"Honda-san it's alright," Yuki replied as went to turn on his lamp, "I was just watching the storm and its…well better to watch it in the dark."

Tohru nodded, "I see…"

Yuki pulled out his desk chair and sat it next to the one he was sitting in earlier. "Would you like a seat?"

"I'm not bothering you?"

"No," Yuki answered truthfully.

"Oh good," Tohru sighed. "It's just I was getting bored, since Shigure and Kyo are gone."

"Oh," replied Yuki, "well, it's always nice to have someone to talk to."

Tohru nodded in agreement with a look of relief as she gazed out the window. "The storms pretty bad isn't it? I haven't seen such a horrible thunderstorm in awhile, I mean I have but this one is giving me a…well, a creepy feeling that I just can't shake off. "

Yuki looked at her. "I know what you mean," he said quietly just as loud rumble of thunder went off.

For awhile the sat there in silence. Not uncomfortable silence, mind you, but the sort of silence where you just enjoy the others presence.

Suddenly they could hear the door open from downstairs and Shigure and Kyo's voices arguing about something or another. Immediately Tohru sat up clasping her hands together in delight. "Kyo and Shigure must finally be home!" she said happily turning quickly and rushing out the door to greet them. All the while trying to hide a rosy blush that was creeping across her delicate face. Yuki also got up and followed her closely behind.

Tohru ran downstairs happily greeting Kyo and Shigure who had both entered in the living room dripping from their heads to their toes. "Phew! Quite a storm," Shigure exclaimed as he began to pry off his wet shoes. Kyo merrily grunted, obviously in a bad mood, probably because of the rain. Which always seemed to put him in a weaker more pissed off mood.

"Hello Shigure, Kyo!" smiled Tohru as she warmly greeted them, " How was you visit?"

Shigure opened his mouth to respond but Kyo exploded before he could utter a sound.

"VISIT! Ha! What a waste of my time! Three hours we waited, three hours! That Akito I swear one day he'll be sorry! When a get a hold of his scrawny little neck I'll…" Kyo said as he began to twist his hands together, but immediately stopped when he noticed the horrified expression on Tohru's face,"…umm what I mean is that…uh…I got to go." With thathe sheepishly made his way slowly up the stairs leaving puddles of water behind him. A cloud of guilt hanging over his head.

Both Yuki and Tohru gave Shigure questioning looks. "What was that about?" Yuki asked.

"Hmm… yes well," Shigure began rubbing his chin in gesture of 'deep thought', "it would seem Kyo _is_ angry."

"We know that, but why is he so angry? What happened?" Yukiaskedsighing at the dogs stupidity.

"Nothing." Shigure replied simply.

"Nothing?" This time it was Tohru who asked, who obviously looked worried.

"Ah my flower Tohru! What is for dinner?" said Shigure dramatically as he smiled a goofy grin.

"Eh?" Tohru said taken aback, "Chicken…(ha I don't know how to spell any Japanese foods so they are having chicken.)

"Shigure don't change the subject." Said Yuki firmly cutting Tohru off in mid sentence, "What-happened-at-Akito's?"

Shigure whined, "Yuki-kun you're so pushy!" he said giving puppy dog eyes. Yuki, who was already seriously annoyed, shot Shigure a death glare.

"Okay, okay," Shigure said looking extremely delighted with himself since he had successfully annoyed his little cousin.

"It's just as I said. We got there and Akito simply wouldn't see us. See? Nothing. Now there was no need to be all mean." Shigure huffed as he pushed passed Tohru and Yuki.

Suddenly the image a man standing in the rain outside flashed through Yuki's mind. "Wait!" He cried out uncharacteristically. Shigure stopped. Yuki continued trying to control the sudden uneasy feeling that was creeping inside of him, "You mean Akito just didn't want to see you or that he wasn't there?"

"Who knows," replied Shigure seriously as he looked back at the two teens before walking into his office.

The living room became disturbingly silent except for the roars of the storm outside. Yuki stood in his spot wondering about what he saw earlier. There couldn't possibly be a connection to the missing Akito and the mysterious figure standing outside, right? _'Of course not,'_ Yuki said to himself, _'I swear I am getting paranoid. I'm not even sure that I saw anything outside. It must be the storm, this weather is making me crazy.'_

Tohru looked over at the silver hair boy who was standing still in his spot with a confused expression.

"Yuki-kun"she said quietly, "is something wrong?"

Yuki looked up at Tohru quickly, "No nothing's the matter. Don't worry Honda-san," he said smiling in an attempt to ease any of Tohru's worries, " I was just thinking."

"Okay then," replied Tohru not thoroughly convinced but she didn't want to press the issue, "I'll start dinner." With that she turned towards the kitchen. Yuki headed back upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

Kyo sat sulking on his bed. He had removed his sopping clothes and replaced them with a comfortable pair of baggy jeans and a sweatshirt. Though the change of clothes didn't seem to improve his mood much. 'Darn it I hate this weather, stupid Akito, stupid Shigure, stupid RAT!' 

Sure there was no good reason to blame Yuki, or really Shigure for that matter, but it felt good to Kyo. He was in a really horrible mood. Like he said, three hours he and Shigure had to wait to meet the Head of the family, Akito, under his request. Kyo wasn't even sure what Akito had wanted and frankly he didn't care. But Akito was the Head and nobody could disobey him. When they got there, Akito didn't even bother to meet them, it was like he wasn't even there.

'Darn him!' Kyo thought. Frustrated, he looked out the window, where the storm was still booming. The sky was completely dark now, and even though it was around 5:30 it looked as though it were midnight. 'I hate this weather.' He sighed to himself.

"Dinner!" Tohru yelled as she set down the last plate on the table. Immediately Shigure ran out of his office and sat himself down at the head of table as he normally did. A few moments later Yuki came down closely followed by Kyo.

"Stupid cat."

"Darn rat."

"Oh Tohru-kun this meal looks absolutely delicious! How do you do it!" Shigure said jovially as he waved his chopsticks in the air.

Tohru blushed deeply and smiled." Thank you Shigure-san," she said as she sat down as well.

And that was the beginning of the end of their conversation. The group sat strangely silent as they ate, even Shigure. At first the silence was okay but after awhile it started to worry Tohru.

_'This isn't right!'_ she said to herself, _'why is everyone so silent.'_ She kept glancing around from Yuki to Kyo to Shigure and back to Yuki. Tohru suddenly gasped, _'They must be mad at me for something I did! Oh no how could I have upset them without even knowing, they probably hate me!' _At this Tohru felt a wave of guilt, _'I must set this straight!'_ she thought to herself determinedly. Without even thinking Tohru slammed her fist on the table and stood up. "I'M SORRY!"

Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure all looked up from their food, each holding the same baffled expression on their face. Yuki was the first to speak. "Honda-san?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," Tohru repeated, "I'm not sure what I did but I must have done something wrong for all of you to be so quite. I am so sorry!" With that she bowed her head in shame, waiting for lecturing and scolding. Instead she heard muffled giggles. Tohru looked up to see Shigure trying, but failing miserably, to suppress his laughter. Even Yuki and Kyo had slight smiles of amusement on their face.

Shigure laughed a little more then wiped fake tears from his eyes and asked, "Tohru what made you think we were mad at you?"

"You were all so quiet, I assumed it was my fault you weren't talking." Tohru said feeling the wave of guilt come on again.

"Honda-san," Yuki said in all seriousness, "we could never be mad at you. You haven't done anything to upset me, really. It's just the weather, it's making me feel a bit more withdrawn."

"Yeah, me too, the rain you know just makes me more edgy." Kyo also replied grudgingly. Shigure merrily nodded, "See Tohru there was nothing to worry about."

Tohru nodded then smiled a smile that grew from ear to ear. "Thank you all!" she said truly happy. They all smiled back at her. And soon everyone began to engage themselves in conversation.

_'I was being so silly,'_ Tohru thought to herself as she watched Yuki and Kyo argue while Shigure was in the background trying to referee the verbal fight.

_'Mom, I am so glad that I was given the chance to be with the Sohmas. Even this horrible thunderstorm can't bring down our spirits anymore!'_

Perhaps spoken too soon. A tremendous flash of lightning shot through the sky followed soon by the loudest growl of thunder yet. Suddenly the power went out and the animated conversations everyone was having with each other just seconds earlier stopped abruptly. Tohru and the three Sohmas sat silent in there spots for a moment in the pitch black until at last Shigure spoke, "Uh Tohru-kun I think we should go look for some candles and flashlights I am sure there is some in the kitchen."

"Right!" Tohru replied, grateful that Shigure had broken the silence. She stood up quickly but bumped her knees on the table in the process. "Ouch!"

"Honda-san are you all right?" Yuki asked with concern as he tried to see where she was.

"Fine, fine." Tohru said through clenched teeth ignoring the slight pain she had just experienced. Everything was so dark so she held her hands out in front of her and began to feel around for the kitchen door.

"Tohru-kun let me help you." Shigure said as he too got up and bumped his knees on the table. "Ow!"

"Stupid dog." Kyo grumbled.

"Hey where's the sympathy! That hurt Kyo!" Shigure said as he marched over in the direction he thought Kyo was sitting at.

"Ouch Shigure what are you doing!?" Yuki practically yelled as Shigure tripped over him.

"Oops sorry Yuki."

Kyo couldn't help himself he started laughing. "What's so funny Kyo!?" Yuki shouted at him, slowly pulling himself up to his feet.

"Hehe nothing, just laughing at how stupid you…OW! What the heck, who did that!" Kyo yelled, flailing his arms around like a lunatic in an attempt to grab the perpetrator. He did. "Shigure why the heck did you hit me!"

"Eep," Shigure cried covering his face with his arms (of course Kyo can't see this but hey), "don't hurt me Kyo!"

"Argh this is stupid!" Kyo yelled as he let go of Shigure, who tripped over his own feet and fell over. Kyo, who didn't notice, decided to go to the kitchen to help Tohru but tripped over the fallen Shigure. "Stupid Dog!"

"Are you guys okay?" Yuki asked as he tried to find his way over to Shigure and Kyo, but tripped over the table. "Ouch." He groaned as he lied there flat on his face.

At last Tohru found the candles, flashlights, and a lighter. She lit up one candle so she could see and grabbed everything else. She then opened the door to find three Sohmas who were all lying sprawled out on the floor. "Are you all right?" Tohru asked between giggles.

"Fine," Yuki replied as got up from the floor rubbing his sore head. Kyo and Shigure also got up. "Finally Tohru what took you so long!" Kyo yelled out of frustration.

"Sorry Kyo!" Tohru said as she set the other candles on the table and began to light each one. Then she handed a flashlight to each of the Sohmas and sat back down. "Much better I can actually see!"

Tohru nodded. _'Everything will be fine, because Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure are here with me. I don't need to worry.'_ "Thank you," she said softly.

* * *

_A/N: But will it be fine Tohru? MUHAHAHA! Okay on a serious note, thanks for reading hope you review. If you didn't know already I am hoping to make this a suspense/thriller story so be prepared. XD_

_Notes about my other story **The Lost Akito**...my cousin and I decided to write a humoristic view on the story I have above so if you have read that you will find a lot of stuff is really simialar. But this fic will NOT end like it does in the comedy and it will be a lot more serious. In fact after this chapter I doubt the stories will have any similarities at all._


	2. An Unwelcome Visitor

Disclaimer: I own Fruits Basket in my dreams, but unfortunately this is reality…and I don't. :(

A/N: Wow it seems like it's been awhile since I have updated. Sorry -;. Can you believe I actually got writers block only after the first chapter? heh. Anyways enjoy the story, more too come soon…hopefully. _This is the revised version._

Mystery at the Sohmas

Chapter Two:

An Unwelcome Visitor

* * *

* * *

"Ah! I just remembered about the fuse box!" exclaimed Shigure out of the middle of nowhere.

"That's great!" replied Tohru happily.

"Stupid dog! It took you that long to remember?" yelled Kyo in mild annoyence.

Shigure smirked at the cat. "Kyo-kun, Kyo-kun you need to learn some patience, ne?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Shigure," Yuki quickly intervened, "do you think you can get the power back on?"

"Of course I can," replied Shigure confidently as he turned his attention to his other cousin. "They didn't call me the electronic genius of our time for no reason."

"Shigure I never knew that! How impressive!" Tohru exclaimed enthusiastically.

"He's lying," mumbled Yuki and Kyo at the same time.

"ANYway," yelled Shigure a bit too loud ignoring his younger cousins statement, "I'll go and get these lights back on in a jiffy." With that the older man rose from his spot on the floor and dramatically waved goodbye to his cousins (and Tohru).

* * *

...

* * *

Shigure walked casually down the hall to where the fuse box was located, smiling inwardly to himself and completely oblivious to everything around him. He hummed a ridiculous tune under his breath as he daydreamed of beautiful high school girls sunbathing at the beach. At last he made it to his destination, still humming a tune under his breath he moved to open the fuse box. 

If only he had been paying more attention, if only he had not been humming a song to himself, Shigure might have noticed someone coming up behind him. He might have noticed, but the fact is he didn't until it was too late.

* * *

...

* * *

"Um, what do you think is taking Shigure-san so long?" asked Tohru a bit anxiously. 

"I don't know it has been awhile," thought Yuki aloud.

"Ah, forget about that stupid dog he is probably just fooling around," growled Kyo carelessly as he stretched out his arms over his head, stifling a yawn.

"Ah…" Tohru replied trailing off at a loss of words.

Silence enveloped the room once again as the occupants waited a few more minutes for the return of the cheerful dog, yet nothing came.

"Okay now I am worried," Yuki broke in surprisingly, "maybe I should go check on him." Yuki moved himself up from the floor and was about to proceed through the hallway with his own flashlight when Tohru suddenly grabbed his arm. "Honda-san?" he questioned.

"Um, Yuki-kun we should go together…or something," Tohru asked quietly. She gave both Yuki and Kyo a meaningful look. "I am really worried."

Yuki paused for a moment not sure what to say, when Tohru spoke up again breaking into to a wide grin. "It's like my mother always said 'there is safety in numbers!"

Yuki smiled convinced, and helped Tohru up from her seat on the floor. "Alright Honda-san lets go together."

"Shigure better not be fooling around," mumbled Kyo, "I am not going to walk all over the place just to find him goofing off." With that Kyo also stood up and joined Tohru and Yuki for the search of the lost inu.

The three made their way down the hallway leaving the warm glow of the candles behind them and entering the dark depths of the shadows before the. Yuki clicked on his flashlight as well as Tohru and Kyo as they made their way down the hall.

"Where is the fuse box?" asked Tohru curiously.

"Just at the end of the hallway," responded Yuki who was straining his eyes to see beyond his flashlight beam. "Wow, it's dark."

Kyo merrily shrugged. He shinned his flashlight further down the hallway then suddenly paused stopping completely.

"Kyo-kun what's wrong?" Tohru asked worriedly as she noticed him stop. He didn't answer he just stood there his facial expressional unreadable. "Kyo-kun?" Tohru questioned again her voice growing more apprehensive. She moved to rest a comforting hand on his shoulder, but before she reached him, Kyo raced off to the end of the hallway. Yuki and Tohru exchanged confused glances before they chased after the cat.

Breathing heavily Tohru came up behind Kyo. "Kyo-kun…what's the matt…er…" Kyo was speechless he couldn't answer, he just pointed in reply.

The three teens had reached the fuse box, which was opened slightly. Yet their real attention was focused below it. There, sprawled out on the floor was the slumped figure of Shigure. His skin looked drained almost gray as though the life had been sucked right out of him. His face that usually held a carefree grin was now contorted into an expression of twisted horror. In fact the man slouched before them didn't really resemble the Shigure they once knew he looked more like a corpse of the undead.

"Shigure!" shrieked Tohru as she immediately run over to him. Not knowing what else to do she carefully moved the older man's head to her lap as tears began to stream down her cheeks. "Is he okay?" she cried between choked sobs.

Kyo stood there still paralyzed with shock his face considerably paler. While Yuki kneeled down beside Tohru. He as gently as possible, laid a shaking hand upon his older cousin's forehead, only to find that it was ice cold. "Honda-san," Yuki started after observing his cousin for a moment, "he is still alive, it looks…it looks like he is in some sort of coma." Yuki's voice shook as he talked. The only thing he could think about was the mysterious figure he had seen earlier outside their home. Could there be a link?

"I think we should go," Kyo said suddenly, breaking Yuki out of his thoughts.

"What? Kyo-kun we can't just leave Shigure, Shigure needs our help," Tohru argued weakly as she frustratingly wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes.

Kyo paused for a second as he shinned his flashlight back down the hallway, he couldn't see anything but his keen cat senses were telling him that someone was out there. "I think we should go, " he repeated again a little more firmly.

Tohru opened her mouth to protest but Yuki interrupted her, his voice laced with concern and urgency. "Honda-san, for once I agree with the stupid cat, we should go. Whoever or whatever did this to Shigure could still be in the house we need to leave now."

Tohru looked at Yuki, she was close to tears again, and finally she slowly nodded her head in agreement. "Okay, let's go." She set Shigure's head gently back down on the floor and shakily stood up with the aid of Yuki.

"He'll be fine Honda-san don't worry," said Yuki in an attempt to ease her worries, even though he wasn't so sure he could believe his own words.

Without another wasted second the three slipped on their rain boots and grabbed their umbrellas and rushed quickly outside into the pouring rain. Tohru's knees kept knocking together, she was shaking like crazy. _'What are we going to do? What happened?_ Finally she voiced one of her questions out loud. "Where are we going to go?"

"To the main house, I have a hunch," replied Yuki as he opened his umbrella and started to move quickly down the path.

"It better be a darn good hunch, rat boy," Kyo shot back ashe ranto catch up with Yuki, but his insult lacked the energy he normally carried.

Tohru glanced worriedly at Kyo, knowing that he got weak in the rain. "Kyo-kun are you going to be okay?"

Kyo stopped and looked back at Tohru with a surprised expression. "Yeah, I'll survive," he said with a small smirk.

The rain wasn't falling as heavily as it was before as the three made their way towards the main house. The walked in silence each preoccupied with their own thoughts. Tohru dragged a tad bit behind Yuki and Kyo as she trudged through the mud trying to keep up with their fast pace. At the house her main worries were on Shigure's condition, but now she couldn't help but wonder what had happened. Both Yuki and Kyo seemed anxious to get out of the house as soon as possible, for fear that the person who had hurt Shigure, was still lurking about. With that sudden thought Tohru let out a small gasp as the reality of the situation was hitting her. She glanced behind her half expecting to see a murderous monster coming up behind them, instead she only saw the fading image of Shigure's home in the distance. Tohru let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding then quickened her pace to move in-between Yuki and Kyo. Again, her mind wandered back to Shigure's odd condition, Yuki had said he was in some sort of coma state. Tohru shook her head. '_What could have happened to Shigure that made him so pale and…' _Tohru paused for a moment as she brought her hand up to her face remembering the feel of Shigure's skin, _'and so cold.' _She shivered slightly at the thought.

"Honda-san are you okay?" Yuki asked softly when he noticed Tohru's unintentional shiver.

Tohru looked up at Yuki. "I am fine, just a little shaken…and worried," she said in almost a whisper.

"It's okay once we get to the main house we will be able to figure everything out," Yuki reassured in what he hoped sounded like a confident response. To be honest, Yuki was feeling shaken and dare he say it, fearful. But he couldn't let Tohru know that he was just as scared and worried as she was. A single thought kept ringing through his mind, the mysterious figure he thought he saw during the beginning of the storm. He knew now that there had to be a connection. And well his hunch, his hunch was Akito, the missing Akito.

* * *

...

* * *

A/N: Yes I completed chapter two! I initially meant for it to go a little longer but I didn't want to leave you guys with a horrible cliffhanger. Yeah…and I just couldn't bring myself to invoke any character deaths (just yet….MUAHAHA) so I made Shigure more like unconscious than dead. 

Anyways please review because I really do appreciate it and it helps me get the chapters out faster when I have support. Please tell me if their reactions were OOC, I didn't want to be too dramatic or make it not seem important so I kind of struggled with that…horror stories are hard!

Reviews, critiques, comments, praises, suggestions, complaints, flames (okay not too many of those…) are accepted, and anything else I didn't mention.

A special Thanks to my reviewers!

**Unknown**- Oh your too kind. The Lost Akito is funny (and strange…) Thanks!

**i love athrun**- THANK YOU! AND HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER! lol

**Kute Anime Kitty**- Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. -

**lavender butterfly-** Thank you soooo much for the review. Glad you like The Lost Akito as well.


	3. Shock

A/N: Wow okay sorry for the extremely delayed update, I'm ashamed. In fact, I just lost the will to write this story any longer. So I will finish this chapter, but after this I think I might cancel the fic, I just don't want to write it anymore. If there is anyone out there who is willing to take over my story, let me know through email, and I will give you some insight as to what direction I had planned for the story.

Thanks.

Mystery at the Sohmas

Chapter Three:

Shock

o

The rain had finally let up for a bit, it was only sprinkling now, much to Kyo's relief. The walk to the main house isn't a short one, and Kyo wasn't sure he would make it if the rain continued to fall the way it was before. His shoes were coated in mud and with each step he took more mud sprayed everywhere clumping at the ends of his pants. But Kyo wasn't paying attention to any of that, his mind was more fixed on what had happened in the house. _'Something was there,' _he thought. _'I am sure of it.' _Kyo absentmindedly gripped the handle of his umbrella tighter. _'That stupid rat better have a good plan for going to the main house.' _Kyo wasn't for sure what Yuki was thinking, but he did have a good guess. Akito wasn't available when he and Shigure went earlier, (not that he had wanted to see the freak, he was just pissed that they waited so long for no reason.) could that be who Yuki thinks hurt Shigure?

Shaking his head Kyo looked onward. The main house was forming in the distance, he wondered if he would even be allowed to enter…

Kyo's worries subsided as the reached the main house. Yuki seemed moved like he was on a mission. He burst opened the doors and stomped a few feet inside. Turning around he waved on Tohru and Kyo to follow him, making it clear that he thought it was okay for them to enter as well. After closing their umbrellas, and slipping off their muddy shoes, they made their way down the hallway. Tohru shuffled quietly behind Yuki, her mind spinning. His pace seemed to quicken even more and his strides were deliberate. She didn't understand his frustrated urgency.

The trio passed a few more rooms down the hallway then made a sudden right turn. Yuki seemed to know exactly where he wanted to go.

"Yuki!"

Yuki stopped abruptly, and turned around. Tohru and Kyo also glanced over their shoulders. Hatori was coming up behind them looking surprised.

"What are you three doing here?" he asked as he made his way up to the group.

"We need to see Akito," Yuki said quickly, before anyone else could answer.

Hatori shook his head, "Akito is not feeling well, and requests to be alone." He glanced at Kyo, "Kyo you should know this already."

"Yes but-"

'Shigure is hurt!" Tohru finally broke out, tears threatening to fall again. All the composure she had managed to control, broke through.

Hatori's normally calm eyes widened. "What?" he asked shocked.

"We don't know what happened," Tohru babbled, "The storm caused the power to go out. And when Shigure-san went to fix it, he didn't come back. Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, and I went searching for and found him…well…lifeless…" she trailed off, fresh tears streaming down her face.

Yuki cut in to add detail to the subject. "He looked as though he was in a coma," he spoke softly, "I don't understand it, his face was so pale, it looked as thought he was dead, but he had a pulse."

"Then why are you here?" Hatori shot out a bit angrily, "Why did you leave him alone?"

Tohru sniffled behind Yuki and Kyo. Kyo bit back out with built up frustration, "Because, whoever did that to Shigure was still in the house! I could tell!"

Hatori stepped back, his shoulders still tense but his mood turned concerned. "We will have to go back," he said his lower lip trembling. "We need to get Shigure out of the house and get him some medical attention." Everyone nodded. "Tohru, you stay here," Tohru-san opened her mouth in protest, "please, for your own safety." Hatori continued. "Yuki-kun go and get Haru, we will need all the help we can get. " Yuki nodded again, although he wanted to confront Akito, he understood Hatori's urgency and knew it was best. He walked swiftly down the hallway.

Five minutes later Yuki, Haru, Hatori, and Kyo were all rearing to go at the entrance of the Sohma households gates. Haru had also been informed by Yuki. Hatori, unlocked his car and they all piled in. Hatori's normal cautious driving approach was totally forgotten as he sped down the road, stirring up puddles and mud. The rain, which had let up earlier, was coming down again in heavy sheets. Hatori switched on the windshield wipers and gripped his steering wheel more tightly. The weather was getting increasingly worse, and so were Hatori's worries. He was afraid for Shigure, and afraid because he did not know what could be going on. He was always supposed to know what was happening. But this time he didn't, this time Hatori was utterly confused and it bothered him deeply. The car was silent, save for the heavy plunks of raindrops hitting the windshield, finally Shigure's house could be seen in the distance.

Hatori parked his car right up to the porch of Shigure's house. Before anyone got out of the car, Hatori turned to face all the boys. "We are only coming in to get Shigure, and then we are leaving right away. Everyone one of you be on your best guard, remember there could still be something inside." They all acknowledged Hatori's advice, and silently shook there heads.

Without bothering with umbrellas, Hatori, Yuki, Kyo, and Haru all jumped out of the car and ran into the house. It was eerie, for some reason. The house that was so familiar to all of them, suddenly seemed cold and uninviting. The candles they had lit earlier, were blown out. The power was still out, and only the windows served as small bits of light, from the flashing of lightning. Shadows pooled across the carpet and there was a thick foul smell that none of them recognized, that floated heavily in the air. Hatori's worries erupted ten times, the whole aura of the home spelled out bad news. "Yuki, Kyo, lead the way," he spoke, his voice impossible stoic, despite the shivers that ran up his spine.

Haru wasn't fairing any better than Hatori. Shock was the only word that properly described his feelings when Yuki had first informed him of what happened to Shigure. Now all of his negative emotions seemed to be weighing heavily down on him, and his gut twanged nervously, from the moment he entered the house. He followed behind Yuki and Kyo, and brought his arms protectively across his middle. What was wrong with him? He couldn't figure it out. Normally, nothing scared him, his reaction was always that of indifference. But now, he was literally shaking, this wasn't pretend anymore, this was real, and he was scared, really scared.

Yuki clicked on the flashlight he had grabbed while in Haru's room. He was beginning to regret leaving Shigure in the house, they had been gone no more than 30 minutes, but the house already seemed…different. Everything was cold, not just the temperature, but the atmosphere and the dark quality. The stench that hung in the air seemed only to worsen as they made their way down the hallway. Something creaked, and all five jumped. "It was just the wind…" Yuki mumbled, hoping that if he said it out loud he would believe himself. The situation all five guys found themselves in almost seemed like a laughing matter. Five normally brave, and accomplished martial artists jumping out of their skin because of a _scary _noise. But none of them were laughing, none of them found the situation they were in very funny at all, in fact all of them weren't feeling too brave at the moment.

The hallway was nearing an end, and Yuki's flashlight was just piercing through the darkness to the end wall. They could all see Shigure's slumped body; Hatori quickened his pace, and pushed himself in the front. He kneeled down beside Shigure, his expression unreadable. "Yuki shine the flashlight on Shigure, I need to figure what kind of condition he is in," Hatori said sharply, and Yuki was quick to oblige. Hatori placed his hand on Shigure's forehead, it was ice cold. He leaned his head on Shigure's chest, there was a heart beat, but it was faint. After a moment of evaluating Shigure, Hatori shook his head. "I have never seen anything like this…" he muttered to himself.

Kyo took his gaze off the hallway and turned to Hatori. "You don't know what is wrong with him?" he asked in disbelief. Hatori shook his head, "No but maybe if I run a few tests at the main house I will be able to figure out--"

There was a loud thump, Hatori stopped talking and stood up. All five pairs of eyes glanced down the hallway, Yuki's flashlight also lit up the hallway. "What was that?" Yuki asked his voice breathy, as if the wind had just gotten knocked out of him.

No one answered, but they were pretty sure it wasn't the wind. A moment of silence enveloped the trembling group, as they looked fixedly down the hall.

"There!" Kyo spoke in a high whisper.

"What?" Haru asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I just saw something move down there," Kyo said, his voice was shaking now.

They all unknowingly clumped closer together. "Are you sure?" asked Yuki his eyes also narrowing.

"Yes," Kyo insisted his voice strained. Hatori, Haru, and Yuki squinted, but still saw only black beyond the flashlight's beam. They did not have the cat's eyesight.

There was a creak of a floorboard, Kyo gasped and stepped back nearly tripping over Shigure. "Did you see that! It's coming!" Kyo spoke, his whisper shrill, no one had ever seen him this hysterical. He was shaking all over, and his eyes kept darting, he looked like he was trapped.

"Kyo," Yuki said trying to calm him. "I don't see anything." He shook the flashlight a little but the beam didn't spread any further. He only saw the hallway fading into dark.

"It's coming," Kyo whispered his knees buckling.

Their eyes followed the flashlight, a shadow grew on the wall, and spread down the floor, there was another creak. No one breathed. Yuki's flashlight flickered. "Oh s--t," one of them mumbled. The light went out.

o

Chapter End

Author's note: Well, there you go. Hopefully that gave you chills. Anyways like I said before, I have decided to not write this fic any more, but if any of you worthy reviewers would like to give it a shot and continue my story, email me and I will give the details as to what direction I would like the story to go.

Thanks and until next time

zone-out (author 1)


	4. Foul

A/N: Wow, I actually wrote another chapter. I will have to thank my dear cousin who threatened me to continue to write this fic. ThankS 2!

Anyways down to business…

Chapter 4:

Foul

o

Tohru sat uncomfortably on the ground, her knees brought tightly up to her chest, and arms wrapped protectively around her legs. So many emotions were overwhelming her. Her whole body seemed consumed with worry. Worry for Shigure, worry for Yuki, Kyo, and worry for Haru and Hatori. She felt so helpless and so _useless _just sitting on the ground waiting. She sniffled loudly when tears threatened to fall again. _'Oh, Mother, what am I supposed to do?' _Tohru questioned desperately. It just didn't seem right to not help, to just stand by. _'I guess the only thing I can do is hope that everyone is okay.' _Tohru admitted to herself resignedly. Tears rolled down her cheeks. _'Hope and pray…'_

"Tohru?"

Tohru jolted her head upright, brushing embarrassedly away her fallen tears. "Momiji-kun! What are you doing here?"

Momiji had been walking down the hallway when he noticed Tohru, just sitting there, crying. Deeply concerned, he had addressed her.

"I was just going to visit Haru, but he isn't around. Hey, Tohru are you okay? Why are you crying?" Momiji asked kindly as he slid himself down next to her.

Tohru shook her head insistently. "Crying? I wasn't crying Momiji-kun! I was just…ano…well I had something in my eye, actually both eyes and—"

Momiji shushed her and patted her gently on the knee. "Tohru-kun, it's okay. You can tell me, I won't judge you. Please, let me know what is bothering you."

Tohru found herself looking directly into Momiji's large caramel colored eyes. For a moment she was stunned, and then fresh tears fell down her cheeks and she couldn't contain herself anymore. Tohru told Momiji everything that had happened in the past hours, leaving out not even a single detail. Momiji listened intently, and a mirrored look of worry formed upon his face. When Tohru had finished by saying that Yuki, Kyo, Hatori, and Haru were out to get Shigure, Momiji lowered his gaze. "I wonder what is happening," he whispered softly to himself. Then in a sudden change of behavior he looked back up at Tohru, beaming. "But don't worry Tohru! Everything will be alright!"

Tohru looked at him curiously. "But Momiji-kun, how do you know?"

Momiji leaned in close, and whispered gently into Tohru's ear. "Because, I have to hope." Then in an instant, his smile grew and he wrapped his arms around Tohru, in a giant bear hug. Tohru yelped in surprise and after only a second there was the familiar poof sound and a burst of yellow smoke. Little rabbit Momiji sat on Tohru's shoulder, nuzzling comfortingly against Tohru's cheek.

_To hope and to believe, that is all we can do now, but we will do it to our best of our abilities._

o

o

Darkness was all that greeted the terrified group. Kyo had pressed himself against the back wall with Yuki, Hatori, and Haru close in front. The putrid smell that hung in the house had grown so heavily that even the tiniest of whiff of it caused one to want to vomit. The floorboard let out another protesting creak, this time sounding much closer than ever before. A low grumble, coming deep from the diaphragm, broke out suddenly. Hatori, who seemed scared stiff, let a quiet mumbled command. "You guys," he whispered, "on my signal we grab Shigure and run the h--- out of here."

The group nodded and gulped in response.

"One," Hatori counted, not letting his gaze move away from the hall.

The low grumble was louder, it sounded only feet away. "Two," he stuttered, shaking.

The repulsive breath of the shadow snorted on Hatori, whom was standing in the front. Hatori's hair blew back and he forced himself to swallow down his own vomit; it was inches away. "Three!" Hatori, spun on his heals ducking as he did so, and turned to face Shigure. There was an enormous _whoosh _sound that whaled over Hatori's ducked head. The attack hit the side wall, splintering it. An ear piercing roar burst out of the shadows mouth as it ripped its hand out of the wall causing large chunks of wood to fall upon the four. "Come on, come on!" Hatori yelled over the deep rumbling roar. They all frantically grabbed Shigure and attempted to rush past the roaring monster. Hatori, Haru, and Kyo all slide by quickly; Yuki was carrying up the back end. "Ugh!" Yuki cried as he was bashed solidly in his back. His grip was ripped off of Shigure and the force of the blow sent him smashing against the wall. The shadow creature let out another monstrous roar. "Yuki!" Haru yelled looking back into the shadows he had just ran out of. Haru was about to drop his end of Shigure and run back, when he heard Yuki yell at them.

"I'm okay! Go on get Shigure out of here! I'll catch up!"

"Yuki, no!" Haru protested, but Hatori urged him on.

"Come on Haru, we need your help right now. Don't slow down. Come on."

Haru hesitated then obliged. The three of them moved as fast as they could, carrying Shigure safely outside.

Yuki let out a controlled breath, for his back ached terribly from the collision. It was so dark, he couldn't see past his hand, but he would have to rely on his other senses to dodge the shadows attacks and make his get away. The shadow turned towards him cutting off his exit. The beast growled and its hot breath nearly paralyzed Yuki. Suddenly it attacked, with speed much faster than Yuki predicted, but he could still sense it. _'Right side, head.' _Yuki's determination was correct; he dodged left and ducked down beneath the blow. Taking his chances, Yuki made a blind roll straight under the monsters legs. He cleared it and used his momentum to roll on the balls of his toes and launch himself down the hallway, and out of the house.

o

Torrential lightening ripped the sky in half, and the rain fell with such heaviness that each fat drop that hit the men outside seemed to deter them and sink their bodies farther down into the mud. Shigure seemed twice as arduous with the added weight of his soaked kimono, and the simple action of moving him into the car became extremely tedious. Kyo's feet sank deeply into the mud as he slouched against the car door. He was running on the last bout of his energy, but to his own surprise, the rain didn't affect him as much as it usually did. With the kind of storm that he was in right now, he would normally be unable to lift even a finger. For some reason, he was stronger today.

Suddenly there was a slam of the front door, Hatori, Haru, and Kyo past their soaked dripping bangs to see Yuki heaving shaky breaths and grasping his right shoulder. "Yuki you made it!" Haru cried out, relief flooding through him.

"Yes, now hurry up and get in the car!" Yuki hollered at them in high hysterics, his heart nearly thumping out of his chest. It didn't take him to ask twice; in seconds the group shoved the rest of Shigure in and threw themselves in the car. A ground shattering roar erupted from the house shaking its very foundations, just as the car door slammed shut. From inside the vehicle, the group could feel the rumble, and their anxieties grew. "Hurry Hatori! Hurry!" bellowed Kyo as he pounded against Hatori's back chair.

"I am!" Hatori shot back, fumbling shakily with his keys. Yuki, Haru, and Kyo looked out the back at the entrance of the house, their eyes all fearful. Soaked to the bone, the group shivered. A large outline of a foot emerged first in the front doorway. Then the entire body of the creature appeared at the entrance, but it hesitated there. It growled once again, but made no attempt to move forward. Yuki, Haru, and Kyo stared back at it, their expressions uneasy. All they could see was its shadowed form, for it was well hidden in the shadow and hard to see far past the pouring rain.

Hatori didn't take a chance to look back. At last he inserted the key and started the ignition, without a second wasted, he floored it on out of there. Clumps of mud and water were stirred up from their squealing tires.

For awhile, no one talked in the car as Hatori swerved hastily down the road, the windshield wipers swaying like mad. Shell shocked and freezing, they all sat there confused and frightened. Finally Haru cracked the ice. "What the h—was that?" he barked. And basically Haru spoke for them all. "Where does something like that come from?" Haru continued, his hands quivering from both cold and fear.

"I don't know," Yuki mumbled still feeling panicky. He couldn't believe he had left Shigure with that…that thing! But it was okay now, he thought bolstering as he looked down at Shigure's twisted, white face. _'Hatori will cure him. He just has too…"_

o

o

Momiji had long since transformed back to his human form and was now (fully dressed) sitting next to Tohru holding her hand in comfort. Tohru had eventually gained back some of her composure and sat straight up fighting off potential tears. She kept her eyes closed for most of the time, saying silent prayers for the safety of the others.

Momiji could tell that whatever was in that house must have been truly frightening. Every time the thunder from outside rumbled Tohru faintly trembled, and he could feel her cold hand tremor in his. Comfortingly Momiji squeezed it and leaned into her. His concern ran deeply for Tohru and the others.

What seemed like apprehensive eternity, Tohru and Momiji waited, mostly in silence. Then suddenly there was a rush of voices that broke out through the silent and dimly lit hallway. Hatori, Kyo, Yuki, and Haru all stormed in shuffling Shigure in their arms. "That's right, bring him over here," said Hatori's cool yet demanding voice. Tohru jolted up to her feet, pulling Momiji up with her as she did so. The hugest most grateful smile erupted on her pleasant features as she caught sight of the all the Sohma men she held dear.

"You're all okay!" Tohru broke out in relief as she rushed over to the group, Momiji trailing steps behind. She followed them into Hatori's office, where they set Shigure down on the patient bed. "What happened? Did everything go alright?" Tohru spilled unable to hold in her questions.

Before anyone answered, Hatori moved towards one of his many drawers and began to shuffle through their contents. "Could I have you guys step outside? Shigure needs medical attention," he said to them with his back turned. Pulling out a syringe he slammed the drawer shut with force. The teens nodded and scrambled out of the room, giving one last worried glance over at Shigure.

When they were all standing outside the room, Tohru lowered her eyes, ashamed that she had let her mind stray off of Shigure's condition. At last she glanced up. "Does Hatori-san know what's wrong?"

There was a chilling amount of silence that met her question. Finally Yuki shook his head. "No." Tohru's face faltered, and in seeing her expression Yuki quickly scrambled to find words of encouragement. "But after these examinations, I am sure he will find out what is wrong. Hatori-san is a very capable doctor."

Tohru sadly nodded back. "That he is…" she said softly as she glanced over at the shut door. _Mother please let everything be okay._

Chapter End.

A/N: sorry I lied, I guess I did have another chapter in me. _Kiko of the Neko-Jin_, thank you so much for your offer, I really do appreciate it, and I am glad you liked my story enough to pick up its fragments and continue it. If your offer still is there I would like to consider it. But now that I have gotten this chapter out, I feel a little bit of hope that I will be able to continue this fic. So, I will let you know later on if I am truly prepared to hand the story over, that is, if your offer still stands.

Also I would like to send out thanks to all the other reviewers. Thanks you guys!


	5. Secrets

Disclaimer: don't own furuba.

O

Mystery at the Sohmas

Chapter Five:

Secrets

o

Tohru found herself once again, sitting on the floor of the Sohma's main house, although this time she wasn't alone. The five teens sat in a line facing the door that stood imposingly across the hall. Tohru tried to find solace in staring only at the ground. She couldn't force herself to look up at the door, for she was too fearful of what lay behind it. Tohru stared so intently down that she began to recognize things she normally wouldn't have ever noticed before.

The floorboard lacked the shine it once had; it was rickety now, worn from the pacing of many who had waited outside the doctor's door. Puddles from the three drenched boys whom sat beside Tohru reflected the ceilings lights and shimmered derisively up at her. She plopped her index finger right down the center of the nearest glimmering puddle and dragged the water into senseless shapes. The activity didn't hold her attention long. Curling up tighter, Tohru fought off another wave of sick worry that convulsed uncomfortably in her stomach. Some muffled noises of Hatori frantically rummaging around broke through the doors tight sound barriers. Momiji, who still sat beside Tohru, shifted uneasily at them. The clamor quieted down after awhile, leaving Tohru unsure whether she preferred the silence or the sound.

After a moment, Tohru's mind began to wander. She wondered what was inside the house, and if the boys saw anything. The thoughts caused her curiosity to heighten, and despite her knowing that it was rude to ask, she couldn't help herself. She decided right then and there that sound was better than silence by shattering the silence with her soft voice. "Ano…was there anything at the house? Th-that would have caused Shigure-san's condition?"

Tohru didn't notice, for she still had her eyes trained to the ground, that all three had stiffened. No one answered her, causing her to feel a deep pang of guilt. Biting the inside of her cheek she stammered, "I'm s-sorry. M-my question was out of line…"

"No, Tohru, it's okay." She was surprised by the voice and looked up. It was Kyo, he looked at her genuinely concerned. "You have a right to want to know. But nothing happened at the house. Whatever was there must have, ah,…left…" Kyo lied, with such a straight face that Haru and Yuki's jaws almost dropped.

Tohru smiled back at Kyo looking slightly relieved. "I am glad Kyo-kun, that none of you were in danger."

Kyo allowed a small smirk; "Yea…" he nodded.

Long minutes passed after the groups' short lived conversation. Finally the door creaked open, and Tohru forced herself to look up. Hatori stood there looking a great amount more disheveled than Tohru had ever seen him. His suit was completely ruined from the rain and splattered mud, and his navy blue tie dangled rather pointlessly around his neck. His hair sat like a wet mop on the top of his head and he looked utterly exhausted. The group stood up as Hatori took a few steps toward them, and each waited eagerly for what he had to say.

"His condition is stable," Hatori said quietly. "but I think it would be best if he didn't have any visitors at this time."

Tohru was elated to hear that Shigure was doing better although she did feel disappointed that she couldn't visit him. Nevertheless, she knew that Hatori was probably correct, Shigure did need his rest.

"Yuki," Hatori said, turning his attention to the paler boy of the group, "Didn't you want to see Akito?"

Haru looked surprised at the comment and turned towards his cousin with unbelieving eyes. "Akito-san? Yuki why do you want to—"

"I suggest you go now," Hatori interrupted, "and take Tohru and Kyo along."

Yuki dully nodded. Up until now he had completely forgotten about his earlier urgency to see Aktio. Besides after coming in such close contact with the creature, and while not exactly "seeing" it, Yuki was begin to have some doubts on his earlier theory. However, Hatori did allow him to go; does this mean Hatori is thinking the same thing?

"We'll be back soon," Yuki mumbled to Hatori, Haru, and Momiji, before taking off down the left hallway with Kyo and Tohru.

Yuki traveled numbly through the halls. He was dimly aware of the pair walking briskly behind him as thought about what exactly he was going to say to Akito. Yuki was cold, wet, and scared out of his life, but he didn't let any signs of distress pass over his face. He turned another corner, his footsteps echoing loudly down the quiet halls. What did he really intend to accuse Akito of? Barging into their house? Absolutely not, the thought had crossed his mind earlier that day, but now after being so close to the monster, Yuki knew better than to accuse Akito of that. No, now Yuki wondered an entirely different thing, and he supposed Hatori had the same inclinations as well. His suspicions perhaps seemed a bit far fetched, but he knew Akito would have the answers.

It was getting colder as he went down the hall, and darker too, Yuki smirked as he realized the cruel irony of Akito's living quarters; like entering the devil's cave. He stopped, the tall double standing doors stood there at the end of the hall, Yuki looked behind him and saw a very nervous looking Tohru and a frowning Kyo, he nodded to them then slid open the doors.

A stream of light from the hallway spilled out into Akito's dark room. The room was drenched in black, and it took Yuki a few moments to allow his eyes to get used to the lighting. It was quiet, save for the rain faintly hitting against the roof of the Sohma home. Yuki glanced over into the far corner, where the futon was placed. He could clearly make out an outlining of Akito's form sitting on the futon, watching the rain fall outside the window.

"Hatori?" Akito asked quietly not looking around.

Yuki chomped down on his lower lip, it wasn't the time to be scared. "No, Akito-san its Yuki. Kyo and Tohru are here as well."

Akito spun around, "Yuki?" s/he said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

Yuki wasn't sure how to approach the situation. He stepped into the room, as did Kyo and Tohru, and bowed his head. "Akito-san, Shigure is hurt, he is with Hatori right now."

Akito swung his/her legs over the futon, and was now facing the trio. "Hurt? How?"

Yuki's fingernails dug deep into his palms in an attempt to keep him steady. "He was attacked at his house…" Yuki said carefully, eyeing Akito for any sort of recognition.

"By what?" Akito said raising up, her/his voice becoming more impatient.

Yuki breathed slow, to keep his nerves in check. "By some sort of creature, but we didn't get a good look."

Akito's eyes widened, Yuki noticed. "Smelled bad too," he continued, watching Akito more cautiously than ever before.

Akito gathered the ends of his/her robes. "Fools!" s/he bit out, than shook her/his head and changed the subject. "How is Shigure?"

"Stable."

Akito paced closer to the trio. "Do you have no idea what had caused it?" S/he asked.

Yuki absently took a step backwards, "Maybe…"

Kyo whipped his head at Yuki, "How would you know?" he whispered harshly.

Yuki glared at Kyo but said nothing.

Akito took a step closer. "Tohru did you recognize the smell?"

Tohru jumped at her name mentioned, and immediately bowed her head. "No, Akito-san…"

"Did you Kyo? Did you recognize that stench?" Akito sneered as s/he took a step towards the cat.

Kyo looked shocked. Of course he did, of course he did, "I-I…"

Akito's hand shot forth and grasped Kyo's wrist tightly. S/he squeezed roughly allowing her/his fingernails to sink into his skin. Kyo winced and tried unsuccessfully to pull away. "Fools. Fools!" s/he ranted. She grabbed the bracelet circled around Kyo's wrist, "Still don't recognize the smell?" she spat sarcastically, and then before Kyo could react she pulled the beads off Kyo's wrist. Cat's eyes widened as he watched his precious bead hit the floor.

Chapter End

A/N: Yea? Yea? Did anyone solve the first mystery yet? I hope so because it was blatantly obvious, heh. So, um, hope you enjoyed this chap, oh and "I LIKE REVIEWS."


	6. Free?

A/N: Heh, guess the answer to the mystery was blatantly obvious to me because I knew the answer. Well, here you go the long awaited solution.

Disclaimer: NO! OWN! FRUITS! BASKET!

Chapter 6: Free?

Kyo's red eyes widened fearfully as he watched his beads hit the floor. They clanked loudly upon contact, and he could only stare stiffly as the fragile string that held them together ripped effortlessly apart and the beads scattered sporadically across the floor. And there Kyo waited, his breath ragged, for the transformation to begin. He waited for the gut wrenching pain that felt as though his insides were being twisted and mangled. He waited for the pulsating migraine that accompanied that horrible distortion of his face. His jaw and nose forcibly pushed out, his ears stretched and ripped back, high behind his head. He waited, fingers clenched, for the searing pain of his sharp thick fingernails slicing through the tips of his fingers. He waited, but none of it came.

Slowly Kyo unclenched his hands and forcibly opened his eyes. Nothing had happened. He looked around, his mind clouded with confusion. Tohru was staring at him, her expression full of shock. "Kyo-kun?" her voice echoed hesitantly. She reached for Kyo's human arm, the one that usually held the beads. Kyo's head was spinning. Nothing happened? Is the curse gone? He looked at Akito hesitantly, searching for an explanation.

Akito stood languidly, a small smirk playing on his lips. "Do you understand now?"

Kyo looked down at his hands, still trembling from anxiety. He was still human, and there was Tohru at his side, holding his bracelet free arm. "Is the curse broken?" he asked quietly almost afraid of what the answer to his question could entail.

Akito bent down and picked up single black bead. Rolling it in-between his fingers, his eyes strayed towards Kyo and Tohru's expectant faces. "No," he sighed.

Kyo's stomach dropped. "B-but…"

Akito looked impatient and quickly cut Kyo from his rambling with a single hand motion. "Your true cat form has been released, Kyo."

"What?"

"It's separated from you," he reiterated coldly.

Kyo swallowed hard, he wanted to ask how but decided to keep his mouth shut. It was in his best interest not to anger Akito.

Akito stooped over and picked up another bead, a white one, stark opposite to the dark. He held the two beads next to each other and in front of him, one in each hand. "You were born with the vengeful spirit of the cat, Kyo. The cat was deceived, and since then it seeks its revenge."

Kyo watched confused as Akito pulled the two beads apart. "Rarely does this happen, Kyo, but it seems your true form got tired of your dawdling."

"Dawdling?" Kyo said slowly feeling very lost.

Akito laughed sharply, unemotionally. "To take your revenge."

"On the rat?" Kyo asked, and Yuki suddenly looked uncomfortable seeing as he was dragged into the conversation.

Akito shook his head, the smirk never leaving his lips. "On the family." With that he tossed the white bead across the room, it hit the ground loudly and rolled out of sight.

"You mean my true form separated from me so it could kill off the rest of the junnishi?"

There was a pause and Akito seemed to consider the weight of the question. "Yes," he said finally.

"Well then, what are we supposed to do?" It was Yuki, he looked anxious, frightened even, and the fear was evident in his voice.

"You are all safe for the moment, the monster doesn't like the rain," Akito answered.

That was true, Yuki remembered. They probably would all be dead if had not the cat demon been at its normal strength. Nor did it, at the moment, follow them when the escaped in the car.

"But other than that," Akito continued, "It is up to you to figure out how to defeat the monster."

Kyo moved closer to Tohru. "Aren't you afraid?"

"I am god, the cat has no quarrel with me. If anything it should show its reverence towards me. Really, Kyo you shouldn't be fearful either, it's the actual junnishi who are in danger."

"Wha…?"

"It targets them in order of their arrival to the banquet." Akito craned his neck to one side his dark beaded eyes sliding over in Yuki's direction. "Starting with the rat."

More to himself he said, "That's probably why Shigure isn't dead…it's not his turn."

Tohru gasped and tightened her grip on Kyo's arm; Yuki hesitantly took a step closer towards them, his eyes staring at the round window across the room. Akito smirked following Yuki's gaze. "Better figure out something my Yuki, it looks like the rain is letting up."

Haru was whispering to Momiji the details of what had happened in the house, when Kyo, Tohru, and a very pale Yuki came walking back.

"Yuki, what happened?" he asked noting the whiteness of the teen. Yuki couldn't find the words to answer he just kind of stood still with a vacant expression on his face.

"Hatsuharu-san, that creature…it was Kyo's true form," Tohru answered quietly.

Haru's stoic eyes widened, Momiji asked, "Kyo's true form?"

Feeling strangely guilty for what his curse had bestowed upon the others, Kyo began to explain what Akito had informed them. He said it bluntly knowing the pointlessness of trying to soften the truth. Momiji and Haru listened, their eyes fearful. It was like listening to your execution date. When Kyo finished, Haru looked back up at Yuki. "Yuki," he said, "Are you okay?"

Yuki smiled faintly. "Of course, I am." He didn't sound as certain as his words had intended. Without warning, he moved to the doctor's door and wrenched it open. A very white Shigure lay on the examination table, his body unearthly still and stiff like that of a dead man. Hatori looked up from his clip board. "Yuki! What are you--?" he stopped suddenly, as he saw Yuki's appearance. The color looked as though it had been sucked out of him, and he stood leaning uncertainly against the edge of the door. His face was expressionless, but it was his eyes that betrayed him. They looked terrified, as if he were staring at death itself. "What happened?"

It was Hatori's turn to hear the details of Akito's word. "He can't be serious," Hatori muttered, "there's no way."

"He was serious," Kyo confirmed uneasily.

Hatori ran a shaky hand through his partially damp hair. Giving Shigure a short glance, he turned to the group of teens. "Then let's get started on a plan. Kyo, you have a good sense of the creature, you scout out and gather as many of the junnishi members as possible. Everyone must be aware of the situation. Haru I want you and Momiji to keep a close watch on Yuki for now. We will all meet in the library, Akito had mentioned that this had happened before, perhaps it is documented." Hatori spoke monotonously as he gave the rest of the group their orders. No one stirred as he spoke, but rather, listened intently, recognizing his ease of leadership.

When Hatori had finished, Tohru hesitantly voiced out her single concern about the plan. "But what about Shigure-san?"

"He'll be alright, Tohru. Remember it isn't his turn. I'm sure he will eventually come back around," Hatori informed, "it seems that he is under some sort of temporary paralyzed condition. Don't worry." He added quickly, "We can get through this. Now let's get go."

Chapter End.

A/N: Yay, an update. Forgive faithful readers, for I am a slow storyteller. I think I found the determination to complete this story though, with the help of the generous reviews I have received I feel like I can finish this baby. Hoorah!

Till next time

zone-out


End file.
